Shugo Chara Randomness & T Or D!
by Sweetbloom
Summary: Shugo chara randomness and t or d. it says it all. XD..sry i suck at summarys!   main couple: AMUTO!. and slight evil-ness to tadase...sry XD. Review for T or D! :D
1. Chapter 1

May: HARRO EVERYONEEE! And welcome tooo...Shugo chara randomness and T or D! :D this is my first fanfiction...thingy so please be nice? and please R&R!(btw my friend made me upload this...)oh and the chrs may be a little OOC at times...eheh sorry! thank chuuu ^-^

(Disclaimer:I dont own shugo chara any music,games,ect.i only own my ideas for the randomness :D)

* * *

><p>May: Hai persons!<p>

ikuto: ...Cant you talk like a normal person?

Amu: Ikuto be nice to may-chan.

May: thank chu Amu-chan :D

Amu: no problem ^^

(rest of SC cast walk in)

SC cast: Hello everyone!

May: hi guys :D

Yaya: CAN SOMEONE GIVE YAYA CANDY? CUZ THEY WONTTT (yaya cries)

May: D: LOOK AT WHAT U DID TO YAYA CHAN U MEANIES!

Everyone: (sweatdrop) sorry Yaya chan and May chan...

Yaya: SEE MAY CHI LIKES YAYA!

Tadase: Yaya please dont yell so loud?

May:...

Ikuto: Whats wrong with her now?

Amu: Hmm...She's a SUPER Amuto fan so...i guess...(sweatdrop)

May: (death glare at tadase) STAY AWAY FROM AMU SHE'S IKUTO'S!

Everyone but Ikuto: (sweatdrop)...

Ikuto: (smirk) So amu is mine now?...Oh Amu-Koiiiiii~

Amu: I AM N-NOT YOURS P-PERVERT

May: (chuckles and has ikuto smirk) why did you stutter? Amu chan?

Amu: W-What i d-did not s-stutter...(amu's thoughts:Damnit...)

Utau: You did it again...

Amu: ...DX (amu hides behind Tadase)

May: DIDNT I SAY TO STAY AWAY FROM AMU DAMNIT! (death aura and glare at tadase)

Tadase: O_O...(tadase runs like hell as i chase him with ray gun and giant axe)

(A/N: Yes i said ray gun...Seven words...I play too much call of duty... :D...and sadly i dont own COD or the ray gun TT~TT...i wish i did tho :D)

(Ikuto hugs Amu) amu: o-o... W-Why did y-you do that p-pervert...

(May stares at amuto-ness) May: O.O...(goes into fangirl mode) OMFG AMUTO KAWAIIIII

(may faints) Everyone but amu and ikuto: what the heck just happend?

amu:...(amu stares into space then faints as well)

everyone but ikuto: wtf...?

(ikuto smirks) (i wake up and mega glomp and knock down ikuto)

ikuto: hello there may...wtf did u do that for?

May: (pink cat ears pop out of head) (huggles/squishes ikuto)

ikuto: may...cant...brethe...(lets go) (ikuto gasps for air) MY GOD YOUR STRONG

May: I LIEK COOKIES

ikuto: off topic much...

Kukai: o.o...

Nagi: uhh?...

Rima: why did she say that for no strange.

May: way to be blunt rima...(sweatdrop) cuz im a random and very strange person...HOW HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED THIS YET?

Tadase: Um yeah...

(May's eyes have evil glint and stares at tadase) Tadase: u-ummm...may-san?

(tackles tadase and puts dress on him and a girls wig)...

May: (whispers to ikuto) he looks like a girllllll O_O

(ikuto chuckles) ikuto: yo kiddy king what up with the sex change?

Tadase: N-NO I NEVER GOT ONE B-BUT MAY SAN P-

May: i put make up a longer blonde wig and even chest filler on him...

Tadase: M-MAY SAN (tadase goes in corner and cries not knowing how to get anything off)

May:i also used makeup that sticks to the face and chest filler that sticks to the skin

Amu: what else did you do to tadase-kun...

May:i kinda...glued the dress and wig onto him o.o

Amu: WHY WOULD U DO THAT WONT IT BE PAINFUL?

May: it washes off...after about 2 weeks... XD

Ikuto: nice XD

(utau slaps ikuto upside the head)

ikuto: ow...

kukai:UTAU wanna go get some ramen?

Utau: is that a challenge? i bet i can beat u there!...

(kukai and utau run off to ramen shop)

...(and yaya draged kairi to candy store and rima made nagi go to the mall with her)

May:...WHA-...THIS IS NOT COOL

ikuto amu and tadase: we are still here ya know?

may: orly now...

ikuto amu and tadase: yep...(sweatdrop)

tadase: may-san we should tell them about the truth or dare part of this Fan Fiction right?

may: oh right thats what i was forgeting...amu and ikuto can helps O.O

ikuto and amu: fine...

may: SOOO the truth or dare part of this is simple.

Amu: in a review (A/N: besides reviewing the story its self :D) you send i-

ikuto: send in truth or dares for

may: any of the following:Me,Amu,Ikuto,Utau,Rima,Kukai,Nagi,Yaya,or Kairi(A/N:might add OC's later)

may: and i make them do it :D if they refuse...(holds ray gun and a huge axe AND thundergun)

ikuto and amu: where the hell does she get that stuff?

may: I HAVE MY SOURCES O_O

ikuto: by the way...may why do you have cat ears?

may: CUZ I WANNA BE A CAT O_O besides i act like one...sum times o.o

amu: no wonder shes so fast O.O

amu: and why is your pen name sweetbloom if we call you may?

may: BECAUSSSSEEEEE my old nickname is sweetbloom and my new one is May...and the pen name may was taken

amu: o.o...

may: WOOOOOOOOO(is eating alot of candy)(jumping around room and off of walls)

amu: HOW DID SHE FIND YAYAS CANDY O_O oh shit...

may:(cat ears and tail pop out) nyaaa~ (tackles amu and pushes ikuto on top of her)

ikuto: (smirks) hello amu-KOIIII~

amu: I AM N-NOT YOUR K-KOI! AND G-GET OFF OF ME P-P-PERVERT NEKO BAKA!

ikuto: your words hurt me...amu-koiii~

amu: DX DAMN U MAY CHAN

may: oh excuse me amu...if you refuse i shall lock u in a closet with him for the day~

amu: may please no O_O IM BEGGING DX

ikuto: but but...(holds heart in fake pain) i thought you loved me amu koi~

amu: B-BAKA NEKO P-PERVERT!

may: so you dont deny you love him?~ oh i so win :D

(everyone else comes back)

may: ohai guys

everyone that came back: wtf did we miss O_O

may: oh nothingggg~(cat ears and tail disappear)

(ikuto is still on top of amu)

nagi: excuse me may-san?

may: what nagi? o.o

nagi: we should end the story now may-san...

may: o right...well everyone there ya go. its sc randomness and t or d

amu: GET HIM OFF ME DX

may: maybe in a sec...PLEASE R&R oh and if i have grammar issues please forgive me...

SC cast: PLEASE R&R SO WE CAN CONTINUE IN T OR D! :D

amu: CAN U GET HIM OFF NOW?

may:naww...imma leave u guys...(everyone but amu and ikuto leave)

* * *

><p>may: oh and sorry i dont put periods and cap letters...(has short attention span with the extra stuff...)...my brother got rid of spell check and wont let me get it back D:...anyways, BAI BAIII!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

may: wellz ello there and this is chap-2 of sc randomness & TorD :D i got nu reviews from last chap 0so far D: but its okay becuz its first story and first chap...but i need reviews with t or d's cuz its half of the story D: so i hope i get some in time or i might have to quit this story...thingy D:

(disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY RANDOM MIND :D)

* * *

><p>may: ...im. so. bored. AND SO I MAKE DA RANDOMNESSSS!<p>

ikuto: ...is she on sugar again?

amu: idk it was not my turn to watch her...

may: I DUN NEED 2 BE WATCHED D: or do i?~

ikuto: i think you do...

amu: she says that all the time to try to annoy people o.o

ikuto: she can annoy people without it...

may: or can i?~

ikuto: yeap

amu: its funny how me and ikuto are first chrs here...

may: becuz u come here early and ikuto follows u XD

amu: or does he...

ikuto: my god she infected my strawberry!

amu: ?

may: or did i?~

ikuto: ENOUGH

may: NEVAH (holds ray gun) (A/N: once again i dont own D:)

ikuto: (sweatdrop)

utau kukai rima and nagi: ...o.o

may: HARRO GUYS! btw where the FUDGE is yaya

(yaya runs in draging kairi) yaya: OMG WHERES FUDGE YAYA LIKES FUDGE O.O

may: i lied...

(yaya drags kairi back to candy store)

(everyone sweatdrops)

may: ...wheres tadase?

kukai: hes still in the corner cuz u made him a girl...

may: or did i~

kukai: ...yep?

may: or did i

kukai: yea u did remember?

may: or do i

ikuto: ENOUGH WITH THAT ALREADY

amu: ikuto just be nice...

ikuto: well its annoying as hell...

may: THATS THE POINT :D NOW I KNOW IT WORKS FOR SURE :D

ikuto: damn...

tadase: may san when will the glue wash off?

may: ...in a day or two?

tadase: THANK GOD

(may puts more glue on tadase)

may: VICTORY IS MINEEEE :D

tadase goes in emo corner)

everyone but ikuto and amu: o.o...

amu: MAY HOW COULD U

may: AMUTOOOOOOOOOO (pushes amu down and puts ikuto on top of her)

amu: NOT THIS AGAIN DX

ikuto: hello there amu-koiiii~

amu: HELP ME SOMEONE!

(rima nagi utau and kukai go to help)

may: HELP HER AND...(holds ray gun and giant axe) i think u know :D

those 4: O_O (they hide)

may: yea i win... XD

amu: MAY PLEASE GET HIM OFF

may: ...(puts in headphones and blasts music)

amu: MAY CHANNN! PLEASE!

ikuto: amu koi dont you love me?~

(blushing amu): B-BAKA NEKO PERVERT! MAY PLEASE HELP

may:...(mumbles) welcome to a city that will bring you to your knees...

amu: wtf is she singing?

utau: hollywood undead- been to hell...(A/N: i dont own TT~TT but i love the music :D)

amu: how do u know?

utau: she loves that band...she talks about it ALOT...

amu: why dont i hear of it?

kukai: she figures u dont care about music like that?...

amu:...oh... o.o

may: u better grab ahold cuz now u know ur fallin apart...

ikuto: i think she likes emo music...

may: ...(death aura) HOW DARE U SAY ITS EMO MUSIC ITS RLY AWESOME AND ITS MORE RAP AND ROCK SO NOT EMO SO SHIT IT IKUTO OR I CAN MAKE IT TADAMU

ikuto: O.O NO!

may: then shut up and let me like mah musics

ikuto: talk like a normal person

utau and rima: tadamu story?

ikuto: crap ...

may: ikuto shut up DX

(kagome from inuyasha walks in) (A/N: down own...but i like the anime...

kagome hands me a necklace)

may: o.o...

kagome: put it on him and say sit...

(puts it on ikuto and says sit)

ikuto goes 5 ft. into ground)

may: yarsh :D

kagome walks away)

may: welcome to a wrold where dreams become nightmares...

emiko:hey pplz o.o...

may: EMIKO CHAN!

everyone but may and emiko: whos emiko?

may:...my oc o.o...(A/N: Emiko Shiroi i made her up...unless shes an actual anime chr somewhere that ive never heard of...then i dont own but if not then i own XD o.o)

emiko: i ish epicness...

may: or r u?~

emiko: or am i~

ikuto: GOD NOW THERES TWO OF THEM

may and emiko: SHUT UP OR I/SHE(emiko said she may said i) CAN MAKE IT TADAMU

rima: u talk together?

may and emiko: sometimes

kuaki: freaky...

may: EMIKO

emiko: WUT

may: HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD

emiko: FTW!

amu: what the...o.o

may: MUHAHAHAH

everyone but ikuto:...o.o

ikuto: thats strange as hell...

may and emiko: SIT!

(ikuto goes 10 ft. into ground)

may and emiko: VICTORY IS OURS!

may: btw only me and emiko can say it so dont try guys 8D

everyone but ikuto and amu: okay then...?

amu; why cant i :/

may and emiko: cuz if ikuto did his perverted-ness stuff u would just say it and u dont gotta deal with it.

may: and that

emiko: cannot happen...

kukai and nagi: wow that is freaky O.o

utau and rima: o.o...

may and emiko with headphones in: in all black lookin creepy ITS CHARLIE SCENE THIS SHIT IS WAY 2 EASY

everyone: wtf?

emiko: charlie.

may: scene.

may and emiko: a hollywood undead member... o.o

may and emiko: ALL HAIL UNDEAD!

everyone but ikuto: ...o.o...

ikuto: stop bein freaks?

may and emiko: TADAMU

ikuto:... and thats why im not talking -_-

yaya bursts in with kairi behind her)

yaya: YAYA IS BACKKKK!

(everyone covers their ears except may and emiko)

may and emiko: WE DONT APOLOGIZE AND THATS JUST THE WAY IT IS...

utau: nice...its that song...

(may and emiko walk around and dance singing parts of apologize-by hollywood undead (A/N: dont own TT~TT)

emiko: its easy to be drunk when its hard to be sober...

may and emiko: dont invite scene over he pees at sleep-overs

may: he asked your sister out just so he could cheat on her

emiko: and creep on her shit i couldent sink lower

may and emiko: U JUST GOT A MEAN BONER FROM A CHARLIE SCENE POSTER XD

everyone; o.o...(A/N: CHEATING ISINT GOOD DONT CHEAT! D:)

may and emiko: wait wut... o.o

may: I LIEK TURTLES WUT o.o

emiko: XD

ikuto; will u take this necklase off yet?...

amu and emiko: nope. and u CANT take it off so ha :P only we can :P

ikuto: damn...

may: ANYWAYSSS i gotta go...do things...such as listen to H.U! :D BAI BAI BAIIII!

* * *

><p>BTW!(Emiko has short blueish green hair and one eye light green and the other light blue just for a little info.<p>

and for anyone who wants to know what i look like, i have one blue eye and one purple and blue hair(lighter then ikutosbut not sku blue kinda a mix)...

for now XD i can change it if i want...YAY XD and thanks to everyone that read the first chapter of my randomness thing! :D im glad to know at least some people like it :D!


	3. Chapter 3

WELL. HARRO. DERE. THANK YOU REVIEWRS (besides lithian shes my bff and i made her read this :D and its only mean stuffs TT_TT) btw sry didnt update for awhile..(way longer then i wanted to wait to update ;-;) i will tell chu later in the story o.o... HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

><p>may:MUHAHAHA I GOT REVIEWS MUHAHAHAHA<p>

ikuto: holy shit calm down...

may: NEVARRRRRR AHAHAHAH

ikuto: WHO KEEPS LETING HER HAVE POP AND SUGAR?

may:...peoples o.o

ikuto: such as?

may: peoples

ikuto: ...

amu: just leave her alone...

ikuto: whatever...

may: OKAY THEN NOW IM GONNA DO THE DARES YAY!

(rest of sc cast besides yaya and kairi walk in)

tadase: please...please...may san...take this girl stuff off...

may: its not my fault guys keep tryin to flirt with u cuz ura girly boy anyways :P

tadase: TT-TT

(may puts more glue on him)

tadase: MAY SAN! TT-TT

amu: why so cruel to tadase kun D:

may: CUZ ITS MAH STORYYYY

amu:...

may: RIGHT ANYWAYS DARE TIME!

ikuto: wow u actually got reviews?

may: STFU IKUTO I CAN AND WILL MAKE IT TADAMU IF U R MEAN TO ME :D

ikuto: damn you e.e

may: hah anyways from my first reviewer Rosey-Chan yes i will add miu (in later chaps) and Rosey-Chan will be working together with me on this story

ikuto: who would wanna help with _this_story

may: IKUTO! TADAMU!

ikuto:...

may: (whispers to ikuto amu rima and nagi)

ikuto smirks and nagi blushes slightly)

rima and amu: WHAT?

(nagi and ikuto get down on one knee and holds a ring a gave them)

nagi: rima chan? will you marry me?

rima blushes)

rima:...f-fine..

ikuto: will you marry me amu koi~?

amu: NO WA-

may: you gotta say yes

amu: WHY

may: if you dont you gotta stay in a closet alone with ikuto for a week :P

amu: DAMN YOU

may: y thank u o.o

amu twitches then turns to ikuto and blushes dark red)

amu: w-whatever

ikuto: ohh amu koi~ i knew you loved me~

amu:... -_-

may: thank you Rosey-Chan i hope you review again and thx for ur support :D

amu:...

emiko walks in) emiko: yo..

may: hai emiko channn :D

emiko: how was 93X fest?

may: it. was. EPIC I GOT TO SEE HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD LIVEEEEE

emiko:...OMFGOMFGOMFG LUCKY

(A/N: thats a reason i didnt update in awhile cuz i was doing stuff to go to the concert...and i got rly sick TT~TT)

may: yarsh i is :P but some dumbass dumped beer on me... cuz i was standing by the stage

emiko: i woulda kicked their asses...

may: lol good girl :P

ikuto and may: GOOD?

may: yeppers. anyways to my friend lithian(aka tama) i just dont feel like typing nagihiko all the time :/ AND EXCUSE ME IF I DONT HAVE ALL OF THEIR MINDS IN MY HEAD BESIDES I LIKE THE WAY THEY ACT TT~TT

amu: calm down may D:

may: anywayyysss xChibinChanx...epic dares :D thanks for ur support as well

ikuto puts an inuyasha necklace on amu then may forces her to transform into amulet neko)

amu: WTFWTFWTF NO NONONONONO (amu blushes)

nagi kukai stare ikuto chuckles tadase blushes and looks away rima and utau think " kawaii outfit o.o " and may thinks "omfg kawaii neko chan i want that outfit o_o")

amu: DONT STARE IT MAKES ME FEEL AKWARD DX

ikuto: amu koi~

amu:... O_O (amu runs)

ikuto: ...sit girl

amu falls)

amu: SIT BOY

(ikuto goes 5 ft into ground)

ikuto: I STILL HAD THIS THING ON? FFFF

amu: haha :P

ikuto: SIT

amu: SIT

(they have a sit war)

may: o.o...

* * *

><p>33333333333333333333 (time skippies to 20 min later o.o)<p>

* * *

><p>(sit war ends and both amu and ikuto are about 20 ft into the ground)<p>

may and emiko: ...wow o_o

amu and ikuto are both passed out)

emiko: o.o

(rima and nagi went to mall kukai and utau went to ramen shop tadase went...god knows where and yaya and kairi never where here)

emiko and may: dude not cool -.-

may: gonna end the story then...

emiko: cya may

may: cya...-.-

* * *

><p>may: THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS AND FOR WAITING TIL I GOT OVER MY COLD THANK YOU FOR READING ^-^ btw sry this is alot shorter then the other chaps its like 3:30 am :


	4. Chapter 4

ohai dere... againnn~ lolz o.o hehe thanks guys for ur support so far :D ...btw...i keep wanting to write chaps at like...3 AM :/ sooo sry if they suck and are short xD and i read over my last chaps and insted of im gonna end the CHAP now i say "im gonna end the story now" lol...failing...im doin it rite XD...funny pics...n stuffs ftw...(dont own funny pics n stuffs) kayys enjoy~

* * *

><p>may:...derp...<p>

ikuto: wtf?

may: blame my friend they say it so much now i does it...

ikuto: i blame u both...

amu: ikuto be nice :

ikuto: no thx o.o

amu slaps ikuto upside the head)

ikuto:...SIT (amu falls into ground)

amu: WHY DIDNT U TAKE THIS OFF?

ikuto: cuz its fun (smirk)

amu: FFFF SIT

ikuto faceplants into ground)

ikuto: ...DAMNIT

amu: HA!

may rips necklaces off both)

may: the dare was actually over...SO I CAN TAKE IT OFF NOW BOTH OF U BEHAVE

ikuto and amu:...:/

may: i wins~

ikuto: no u dont...btw...HOW DO U HAVE REVIEWS?

may: cuz some ppl like teh randomnesh D:

ikuto: more like retartedness...

may: ikuto y r chu so mean to meh today TT~TT

ikuto: cuz i can be...

emiko walks in)

emiko: i bet hes just PMSing...

may: LOLOL

amu: XD

ikuto: im not a girl :/

emiko: heheh or maybe u just got a sex change...

may and amu: HAHAHAHA

may: ...btw...readers im gonna do ONE dare cuz i started trying to type this up at 3 am and idk y im just bored but now all of a sudden im tired DX

ikuto: failing...ur doin it rite

amu: ikuto stfu -.-

ikuto: no thx

(A/N: sry i bet the chrs are going ooc...but im 2 tired to keep them in chr o-o...)

may: FROMMMM...Foxgrl18 yahhh i wills keep it up and thank chu :D

(may whispers to ikuto then ikuto stares at amu)

ikuto smirks)

ikuto: oh amuu koiii~

amu: eh?

ikuto gives amu a passionate kiss) (A/N: btw forgive typos and miss spelling...)

amu blushes dark red and ikuto smirks more)

amu: p-pervy neko baka...

ikuto: yah but im YOUR pervy neko baka :P

amu: s-shut up perv .

ikuto: naw im good...

emiko: soo...sleepy...btw why is everyone else not here?

may: cuz its 2 much work at this time of teh mornin to type dem allz...(A/N: okay thattt im doin on purpose ...o.o lulz)

may: anywayzzz im tired as hell sooo imma go to sleep...and to teh pplz that reviews i didnt put in i will in the next chap...when im not gonna fall asleep typing..-.-

may and emiko: MKAY TNX BAII

* * *

><p>may: thx for ur support and i swear i will put the other reviews in next chap and sry its suuuu short but lulz its 3:30 am nao soo...yah... o.o... kthxgnight! (waves) ^-^<p> 


	5. AN:

A/N: hey pplz sry i might not update at much Dx but im rly busy and im all...bummed cuz one of my best friends went away for a month (TT~TT) and alot of drama and plus now i only get like...3 hours on computer a day LIKE THJDHGJDJSJDIGZHB WTF IM A COMPUTER NERD I NEEEDDDDD MY COMPUTER(drama but...yeah im rly into computers and stuff xD) soo thx everyone and i will update asap kk? thxxx btw i has questions? anyone like Hollywood Undead? Anyone play Tinierme? (dont own both) PLZ TELL MEH I MUST KNOWWW MUHAHAHA xD k thx for the support and i have like half a chap saved but im busy Dx k hang in there baiii| Sweetbloom- (or Mayrose~ from tinierme) 


	6. Chapter 6

may: YAYS MORE RANDOMNEZZ :D derp thx u for support and stuffs and reviews and...wait what? o.o OHAI DERE :D xD btwww...to VanillaTea im not that good at fluffy stuffs but I SURE WILL TRY :D anotharz btw chrs might be ooc o.o...NAWT MAH FAULT... okay yesh it is but im sowwies D: ...meow...enjoy~ :D

* * *

><p>may: OYAYZ MOAR RANDOMNEZZ<p>

ikuto: TALK NORMAL FOR GOD SAKES

amu: leave her alone ikuto :/

ikuto:...dont tell me what to do :/

amu: ...your welcome :D

ikuto: wtf?

amu: XP

ikuto: -.-

emiko: ikutos PMS'inggg :P

ikuto: I AM NOT A GIRL

emiko: maybe u got changed into a dude o.o...

ikuto: by what...

emiko: ITS CALLED SEXCHANGE DUMBASS

ikuto: u didnt say by what tho so... -

emiko: NO STFU IKUTO D:

amu: o.o...

may: ...

ikuto: naw im good...

emiko puts inuyasha necklace on ikuto)

emiko: SIT

ikuto faceplants into floor)

ikuto: damnit :/

emiko: VICTORY

may: yesh :D MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA

emiko: xD

may: derp o.o

emiko: DERP FACE

may: ikr o.o

amu: what...are u guys talking about...

emiko and may: out parody of the duckface song derpface XP

(the others walk in)

...others besides yaya and kairi: hai o.o (then yaya said HAILU and kairi said hello...)

may and emiko: yo o.o

may: wonder how to fix these damages all these goddamn damages cover myself with bandages from all goddamn damages...(A/N: levitate by Hollywood Undead dont own (sad face) D: )

emiko: yarsh...whoever did that to u i shall KILLLLLLL O_O

SC cast besides ikuto: o_o... scary ...-.-

emiko: DAMN RIGHT I AM :D

may claps)

may: good emiko chan o.o

sc cast: GOOD?

emiko and may: yeppers XP

ikuto:...more like...

emiko: SAY IT AND YOU DIE IKUTO

he shuts up)

emiko: HA

utau: did she KNOW what he was gonna say?...

may: yeps o.o

yaya: HOW? O.O

(from here on i wrote this on another day so i might be..off track?...QKNAJWFSDJ IDFK DX)

may:...sec-rettt :P

yaya: O-o

(A/N: btw i know i said i would put dares n stuff in this chap buttttt...I DUN WANT U GUYS TO HATE MEH AND THINK IM A BAD AUTHOR AND NEVER READ SO I GOTTA UPDATE BUT IM BUSY HGSDGHGEOGEJS DX)

ikuto: u suck as an author

may: STFU IKUTO Dx

ikuto: thank you

may: U STOLE THAT FRUM MEHHHH

ikuto: O-o idfk wut ur talking bout

may: LIEZERRRR (chrs ooc maybe? o-o)

ikuto: whatever...

(A/N: im adding another chr named yume chr emikos sister and once again i own but if shes from some anime idfk bout then...i dun own? o-o..)

yume: o.o (yume shiroi)

emiko: o-o (emiko shiroi)

may: is bored...Y U PPLZ BORING? BLEHDFJGDSGJEDHJORIHJORGJ o-o

emiko and yume:... e.o

(A/N: btw...if anyone plays Tinierme (dont own Dx) and would like to chat with me...i would be more then happy o.o i always hang out in SELFY's room when im there but assuming anyone WOULD wanna talk to me if they DO play it then...yeah pm me first before hand kays? o-o)

.(...is 2 bored to continue e.e...)

* * *

><p>may: mkays so...dere i updated without dares o-o...SOWWIE TT~TT i just didnt want u guys to hate me TT~TT<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

<- lmao wtf anyways gahh i forgot about this story cuz ive been playin codalottttttt..ima effin cod nut 8D i will write alil random ness but this has nothin to do with ANYTHING but i dun want u guys to hate me oh and guess whut igot like..more random and plz excuse typos and such cuz im usin my ipod may:HOLYWTFSHIZZLES WAFFLESPINKPENGUIN ikuto:wtf e.e JEEZUR AN EFFING NUT may: ikr and im playing cod suuuu much that im starting to sound like em xD ikuto: ...uh?.. may: imma spam sumthin..u can only se if on ipod/iphone/ipad and btw its from emoji app (dont own it) emiko: I SAW A MUDER EFFIN RABBIT WIT PANCAKES ON ITS HEAD WTF may: emiko: lmao xD may: ITS DEH INSANE SHOWWWW amu: wha..? ikuto:WHAT HAVE I BEEN DRAGED INTOOOOO e.e may: pfft emiko: bish please may: pancake rabbit please emiko: lolwut may:derp 8D emiko: lalalalalallalalalal I LIEK TURTLEZZZZ (may eats tons of candy and runs around like a crazy person) may: HHHHAAAAHAHSHAHSHHSHZHSHAH (<-random s's amd z's xD) ikuto: what the shit..? emiko: NO BAD PENGUIN DONT TALK IM TRYIN TO GET THE BLENDER TO SLEEP may: IMMA GO NINJA ON YO ARSES emiko: IM A WARRIOR U CANT BEAT ME may: BISH PLEASE I AM A EFFIN NINJA U CAMT BEAT MEEE emiko: ORLY NAO may: RLY (emiko and may have a fight and may wins) may:dun eff wit da ninjah 8D emiko: x.x (imma end it here now tell me if u like more me and emiko and include sc cast at times or always include em tellme what cha think its a votekay? okiesss ttfn guys 8D) 


	8. Serious AN Please Read

okayy so tonight i got a very rude review from someone named sara. Well excuse me but i dont get very many dares and im lazy so i figured i would just update with randomness. if u dont like what I write in MY story well you dont have to read it. ive been geting less and less reviews so im starting to think you guys dont like my stories. Im thinking of quiting this story. If you want to stop me please tell me and if i get enough i will continue but until then, Good Bye Readers. Thank You for reading. 


End file.
